


During Thunderstorms

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Thunderstorms, Will Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was written for the-winnowing-wind(.tumblr), who was a runner-up in a little contest I held. Their prompt was Hannigram, rainstorms. :)</p><p>This fic has been translated into Chinese here: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-185134-2-1.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	During Thunderstorms

When Hannibal slid into Will for the first time, he moaned openly, so loud as to almost seem ridiculous. But Will happily joined in, spreading his legs wider and making all kinds of wanton noises to complement Hannibal's fierce rutting. It occurred to him that it was likely the ambiance of the thunderstorm that was encouraging them; the room was lit up by the occasional burst of lightning, followed by rolling booms, as rain lashed against the windows. 

In fact, it was enough to make Will laugh out loud, it was so hilariously perfect. Hannibal stopped what he was doing and looked at Will for an explanation. 

“It's just, this is so corny,” Will said. “I mean, after months of tension, we finally consummate our relationship _during a thunderstorm_? Come on.” 

But Hannibal seemed determined not to share Will's mirth. “I _only_ make love during thunderstorms,” he asserted. 

Will's eyes got big. “Are you serious?” 

“No,” Hannibal said immediately, with a smirk. “That was a joke.” 

This provoked another laugh, this one derisive. “Are you actually capable of making jokes that aren't puns about eating people?” 

“I'm full of surprises,” Hannibal said. He lowered his head, rounded his shoulders, and attempted to get back to work, even though the mood had taken a severe hit, but Will went on: 

“And I'm full of that maître d' that was so rude to you the other night. _Oh!_ See, I can do it too.” 

Once again, Hannibal froze, looking into Will's eyes as he asked, “How did you know that was the maître d’?” 

Will raised an eyebrow in comically dramatic fashion. “ _You just told me_.” 

Now, finally, Hannibal had to laugh a little. “Curse you, detective,” he said with exaggerated dismay, “you were too clever for me! Please tell me that we can come up with some sort of...arrangement? Make this all go away, hm?” 

Will considered this for a moment, then said, “How about letting me be on top.” 

“Deal. Hold on.” The two men clutched each other as Hannibal rolled them over, so that Will found himself astride Hannibal without them needing to disengage. “Much better,” Will said triumphantly. He made a big show of turning his head in such a way that he could not see Hannibal at all. “Now to honor our deal, here's me, looking the other way. Oh, I forgot there was a mirror over there! Nice.”


End file.
